Año Nuevo, Sueños Cumplidos
by Joha
Summary: ONE. Aunque se burlaran de mi yo sabia que los sueños se cumplian, él era para mi y es asi como tenia que ser.


**Nuevo One por año nuevo.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Año Nuevo, Sueños Cumplidos**

Desde chica que he tenido dos vidas por así decirlo, mis amigos, familia y alrededores, pero también mi mundo en el que me sumerjo cuando no hay nadie, cuando necesito a alguien que me acompañe que se que no encontrare en otra parte, en este mundo conocí a mi amor imposible, Edward Cullen, cuando lo veo actuar en alguna película o simplemente en algún reportaje siento que me hierve la sangre, las ganas de tenerlo a mi lado y hacerle las cosas mas hermosas y a la vez mas perversas, llenan mi mente.

Cuando mis amigos se enteraron que vivo mi otro mundo a través de una caja llamada televisión se preocuparon mucho y de hecho me hicieron hasta una emboscada para como ellos dicen: "Hacerme volver a la realidad", por supuesto que no ayudo cuando les conté sobre mi amor por Edward, se que su sentimiento de preocupación es profundo, no soy una loca inconciente, pero también se lo que mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo me dicen, y eso es que Edward Cullen es el hombre de mi vida.

Hace un mes salio en todos los programas y periódicos posible la noticia del año, "Edward Cullen tiene pareja y se casa", mis amigos, que debo añadir son los mejores que puedo tener, me hicieron una nueva emboscada y después de mucho llorar y tratar de ver la realidad comprendí que Edward Cullen es alguien totalmente irreal a quien nunca conoceré y que si sigo así en vente años mirare hacia atrás y me arrepentiré del tiempo perdido.

Hoy es 31 de Diciembre y como bienvenida al mundo real mis amigos y yo iremos a una fiesta de fin de año, Emmett hizo mucho esfuerzo por conseguir las entradas, porque al parecer la fiesta va a ser mega exclusiva y a la cual debemos ir producidas en exceso, por primera vez en mi vida voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga, Tanya, haga conmigo lo que quiera, seré su Barbie por primera vez.

- ¡Bella… dos minutos mas!... si no salen entrare a buscaste y a sacarte fotos desnudas para subirlas a Youtube – su grito logro sacarme de mis pensamientos

Corte el agua de la ducha y me concentre en el gran ligue de hoy en la noche, porque de una cosa estoy segura, año nuevo, sexo nuevo, vida nueva.

- ¡Lista! – entre a mi cuarto – sabes que me demoro mucho en bañarme – me senté a su lado - ¿Y ahora? – me encogí de hombros

- Ahora – se levanto y se puso al lado mío y su sonrisa me dio mala espina – vamos a empezar

No voy a endulzar las cosas diciendo que no fue tortuoso, eso seria mentira, fueron las tres horas mas dolorosas de mi vida, desde que me depilo hasta que me peino me dolió, pero el resultado valió la pena, me mire en el espejo y debo decir que si fuera lesbiana me follaria por todos lados sin parar.

- Hoy ligar amiga – Tanya me dio un abrazo y la verdad es que ella también se veía muy sexi

- Gracias… tu también… aunque… - dude un poco

- Nada de aunque – me corto – hoy me ligo a dos tipos de una – dijo baste confiada en si misma

- ¿Un trío? – no soy para nada mojigata pero me llamo la atención

- Sip… ¿Nunca has fantaseado con uno?

- ¡Claro! – fui sincera - ¿Quién no? – nos reímos juntas

- Siiii… no debe haber mejor placer en el mundo a que uno te coja por delante y el otro por detrás – cerro los ojos y le tuve que dar un golpe antes que empezará a híper ventilar

- Mejor nos vamos

Nos subimos a mi adorado Audi y nos dirigimos a la mega fiesta, cuando aparque en la entrada, rápidamente se acerco un valet parquin para tomar el auto, le di las llaves encargándole que tuviera mucho cuidado con mi bebé. Entramos con Tanya y ahí nos esperaba el resto de nuestros amigos, no tardamos en unirnos todos y buscar algún lugar disponible para sentarnos, el lugar estaba agarrotado de gente, y es que recibir el 2010 es gran cosa. La decoración era de esas que se ven en solo en la tele, todo en tonos blancos y dorados, globos formando figuras perfectamente armadas, manteles y flores a juego, e invitados vestidos de la mejor forma, la única condición de la fiesta era ir vestidos de blancos para atraer todas las buenas vibras para el nuevo año.

Mi vestido era algo que yo por mi misma nunca elegiría, era entalladísimo, corte palabra de honor y con pinzas que ayudaban a resaltar aun mas mi figura, la falta era ligeramente mas ancha, pero solo lo mínimo, y el largo, si es que se le puede llamar así, apenas cubría mi trasero, me puse una tanga amarilla muy diminuta para evitar marcas y obvie el brasier ya que el escote así que lo pedía, Tanya me puso unos tacos a juego que eran baste altos y la vez muy sexys, hacían que mis piernas se vieran mas largas de lo que son. Mi amiga me peinó con ondas ligeras y unos cuantos pinches invisibles para sostener uno que otro cabello suelto, me maquillo mas de lo normas ya que casi ni uso maquillaje, pero resulto ser tan buena en su trabajo que apenar de los kilos que uso en mi rostro, aun así me veía decente y no como una puta barata, en fin, como ya dije, me veía lista para una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

El ánimo en mi grupo de amigos no tardo en calentarse, contar con más parejas entre ellos ayudo, así que con Tanya decidimos ir de caza.

- ¡CHICOS! NOS VAMOS A BAILAR – aunque grite con todos mis fuerzas no se si me escucharon, estaban muy ocupados unos encimas de los otros y además había mucho ruido

- ¡VAMOS! – mi amiga me tomo la mano y me guió a la pista

- Necesito pedirte un favor – se acerco a mi oído para que la pudiera escuchar

- Dime

- Necesito que bailes muy sensuales entre nosotras – la mire ceñuda – es que es la mejor forma para atraer chicos – me aclaro, y la verdad es que ella es que la sabe, así que…

- Bueno

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y no fue necesario acercarnos tanto ya que apenas y nos podíamos mover, el ritmo de la música facilito aun mas las cosas ya que era bastante sensual y sugerente, así que lo aprovechamos al máximo para restregarnos lo suficiente para llamar la atención de algún chico, y como dijo mi amiga, funciono.

- Hola hermosa – el chico estaba bastante bien, pero como mi suerte es grande, iba por mi amiga, lo que me deja a mi sola

- Hola – le sonrió Tanya

- ¿Quieres pasar las 12 conmigo? – le apunto el reloj que indicada que quedaban solo dos minutos para medianoche

- Yo – mi amiga busco mi aprobación y yo solo le guiñe un ojo alentándola – es que no quiero dejar a mi amiga sola… lo siento – y es por esto que Tanya es mi mejor amiga

- Ahhh por eso – me miro y pareciera que algo hizo clic en su cabeza – mi hermano esta solo y bastante deprimido… tiene problemas de… rumores – por decirlo así – sonrió dejándome algo desorientada

- ¿Bella? – era obvio que Tanya no iba a responder por mi, y ahora era mi turno de ser buena amiga, se notaba de sobra que Tanya se moría por montarlo

- Claro… ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Excelente!... vamos – nos comenzó a guiar hasta que llegamos al VIP, me extraño pero aun así lo seguimos

- ¿VIP? – interrogue a Tanya y ella solo se levanto de hombros sonriendo

El chico, que no se su nombre, estaba apunto de presentarme a su amigo cuando sentimos por los altavoces el conteo regresivo.

3… 2… 1

Me gire al hombre que tenia en frente y por tradición estampe mis labios en los de él sin siquiera mirarlo, pero cuando lo hice sentí un impulso por profundizar el beso, iba a hacerlo cuando sentí su lengua entrando en mi boca, eso quería decir que no fui la única en sentirlo, así que como venia a esto seguimos besándonos hasta que sentí la necesidad de por lo menos ver la cara de quien iba a entrar en mi hoy.

- Hola… soy Bella – levanta la vista y mi mundo se fue a la misma mierda

- Edward – y como si esto fuera un maldito sueño caí en cuanta de a quien tenia en frente mío… a quien había beso

- Yo… - juro que quería hablar pero las palabras no dejan mi boca

- Tranquila… se lo que piensas – una sonrisa algo sombría cruzo su rostro

- ¿Y que pienso? – me cruce de brazos, el que sea mi amor imposible no le da el derecho de hacerse el superior conmigo

- ¿Eres fans?

- Si – no tenia caso ocultarlo – pero me estoy decepcionando

- ¿Y porque? – se me acerco peligrosamente - ¿no beso bien?... ¿No como en tus sueños húmedos conmigo?

Y es oficial, Edward Cullen es solo otro actorcito presumido, por lo menos se que ahora si que lo voy a superar

- Es broma – me sonrió y me guió a un sofá – siempre he querido decir eso… mis compañeros de elenco siempre lo hacen y me parece de lo mas arrogante, pero quería ver tu expresión – señalo mi rostro aun confundido

- Bueno… entonces espero que me dejes conocer al verdadero Edward Cullen

- Tienes que ganártelo

- ¿Cómo?

- Bailando – tomo mi mano y me arrastro a una pista privada que aunque estaba llena no era tanto como la otra

- ¿Y tu novia? – me mordí la lengua al segundo pero no pude evitar preguntar

- Eso – se noto que cambio su semblante a uno mas serio – es mentira… todo lo que ponen es mentira…de hecho – bajo una mirada – y esto me respondía el porque del comentario de su amigo

- ¿Qué…? Si no quieres hablar no importa

- Pienso retirarme… la verdad es que no me gusta mucho este mundo

- Que mal… pero es injusto – me miro pidiéndome que me explicara mejor – actúas muy bien y no es justo que dejes esto solo porque no te gusta el media… ¿Te gusta actuar?

- Lo amo – se noto su sinceridad – pero…

- No hay peros… lo importante es que ames tu trabajo, lo otros son inconvenientes, todas las cosas que hacemos los tienes así que – me levante de hombros

- Gracias – su sonrisa esta vez fue luminosa y sincera

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacer que este año empezara de la mejor forma – me miro interrogante - ¿Y tu que pediste como deseo para esta noche?

- Sexo desenfrenado – no se porque lo dije, pero después de su confesión tan intima la mía parecía una nimiedad

- Vaya – se apego un poco mas a mi – y ahora te lo pregunto enserio… ¿Alguna vez soñaste en tener sexo conmigo? – a estas alturas ya me tenia tomada por la cintura y mi corazón estaba por dejar mi pecho

- Mas de una vez – quizás y quizás hoy tenía suerte

- Mmm… podría tener a cualquier chico – me acaricio el cabello pero de manera tierna

- Pero siempre te quise a ti – me encogí de hombros – es raro

- Si… pero ¿te cuento algo? – yo asentí – creo que yo también espere por ti… alguien que no se me tirara encima y que pudiera hablar de algo mas que de cosas frívolas… tu me ayuste

- ¿Sabes? – tome el cuello de su camisa y jugué con él – siempre tuve razón y nunca me creyeron

- ¿En que? ¿Quiénes?

- Siempre supe que ya te había encontrado y que solo faltaba que tú me encontraras

No me respondió nada, solo capturo mis labios con los suyos y profundizo el beso a más no poder, sus manos bajaron hasta encontrarse con mi trasero el cual apretó y apego a su ya muy hinchada erección, ese roce solo nos hizo gemir a los dos.

- ¿Tener sexo en un lugar lleno de gente cuenta como sexo desenfrenado? – no se bien como logro decirlo todo porque su respiración ya era dificultosa

- Creo que si – volví a atracar sus labios con mas pasión aun

Rápidamente Edward me apego a una pared que había en un pequeño compartimiento, todo estaba muy ocurro ahí, sabia que estamos rodeados de gente pero en ese lugar estábamos solos, así que seguimos en nuestro asunto, Edward ya tenia mi vestido por mi vientre, dejando mi sexo a su entera disposición así que yo para no quedarme atrás adentre mi mano en su pantalón sin siquiera desabrocharlo, me costo pero necesitaba ver que tan reales habían sido mis fantasías y debo decir que no lo fueron, su polla era mas grande de lo que jamás imagine, gemí con solo imaginarla dentro mío.

- ¿Te gusta? – mordió mi cuello - ¿Quieres tenerme adentro?

- Mierda si… - desabroche con prisa su camisa para sentir su tan torneado pecho – te quiero… ahora… bien adentro

- Primero… déjame disfrutar un poco – bajo de un tirón mi vestido por arriba y mis pechos saltaron en su rostro – exquisitos – y se metió el primer pezón en la boca – deliciosos – busco el otro – mierda… eres exquisita entera… quiero probarte

- Yo también – y apreté su pene para demostrarle lo que quería

- Mierda… esto si que es erótico

Me tomo por mi trasero y me empucho en uno de los sofá, con la mayor rapidez que pude lo despoje de sus pantalones y boxers y la verdad es que era mejor verlo que imaginarlo, como gran habilidad se puso sobre mi dejando su polla a la altura de mi boca, pero la posición me molestaba un poco así que nos gire y sin pedir permiso me trague su enorme pene, era tan grande que apenas y cabía, tuve que usar mis manos para cubrirlo entero, la sensación era exquisita pero lo fue aun mas cuando sentí como dos dedos peñiscaban mi clítoris mientras él embestía en mi con su lengua.

- Mmmm – quise decir algo pero no pude, no pude dejar de saborear su polla, deje su pene para lamer sus testículos y volví a el, cuando se viniera quería saborearlo

- Vamos nena – comenzó a meterme tres dedos, los que retorcía sin piedad – córrete… quiero probarte

Aumente mis mamadas y el volvió a lamerme con su lengua, solo faltaron dos mas para que nos viniéramos al mismo tiempo, fueron orgasmos acallados por los jugos del otros, pero eso solo los hizo mas placenteros.

- Ahora si que te follo con desenfreno – se levanto y me tomo con él

- Pero – mire abajo y estaba mas que listo – hazlo con fuerza

Me estampo nuevamente en la pared y entro en mi de golpe, lo sentí mas a fondo de lo que jamás pensé que se podía llegar, era tan grueso que mis paredes lo frotaban con mayor facilidad, aumentando el placer entre nosotros y haciendo que todo fuera mas rico.

- Tan estrecha… mierda que es rico tu coño – dejo caer su cabeza en cuello y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura

- Te siento tan adentro… mmmm – con la punto de mis tacos enterré su trasero

- Nena… es tan erótico cojerte con esos zapatos – empujo mas fuerte si fuera posible

- ¿Te gusta? – esta vez los enterré mas fuerte

- Mierda si – y como respuesta se llevo mis pezones a la boca, no se como pero junto mis pechos y los tuvo los dos atendidos al mismo tiempo

- Siiiii ya casi… mierda que rico pene… cojeme… así… fuerte – descanse mi cabeza en pared

- Estas tan húmeda que es mas rico – libero mis pechos pero los apretó fuerte – te juro que después voy a coger tus lindas tetitas… son lo que siempre soñé – y volvió a lamerlas

- Ya… casi… ahí… - me moví hacia un lado alcanzo el mejor ángulo que me llevo a la cima

- Siii… ¡Bella!….

- ¡Edward!

Me tomo con mucho cuidado y me dejo nuevamente en el sofá, comenzó a entregarme la ropa con mucha delicadeza.

- ¿Cumplí tu sueño? – me sonrió de costado

- Con creces… y – me puse algo nerviosa por la pregunta pero no me quería quedar con la duda - ¿Quién es tu amigo que se fue con mi amiga?

- Carlise – sonrió – aun se cree joven

- Lo es – le pegue apenas en el hombro

Sabía que esta era mi oportunidad, de su respuesta dependía que tanto podía ser esto, así que reuní todo el coraje que tuve y abrí la boca.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

- ¿Tienes pósters míos en tus paredes? – encaro una ceja

- Hasta en el techo

- ¡Vamos! – tomo mi mano y me arrastro con prisa hacia su auto

* * *

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda

de verdad espero que alguna por lo menos se sienta identificada, entiendo si no me quedo bien

son las 6.13 de la mañana y estoy muerta.

Si encontraron muy pocos los lemmons culpen a mis amigas que me dijeron que los de navidad estuvieron muy fuertes.

Besos y pasen por mis otras historia

**!FELIZ 2010!**


End file.
